


It was a Halloween night

by MMZBlecha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Falling In Love, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, cute everything, cute love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMZBlecha/pseuds/MMZBlecha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was going home after collecting his candies when he hears someone crying. He follows the sound and end up finding a beautiful boy who is crying because he got lost from his older sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a Halloween night

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Mani( on tumblr as ohmygodricgirl) for her wonderful job, since she corrected all my grammar mistakes without complaint. And thank you for reading my fanfiction, it's the first one I have ever written.

 It was a cold Halloween night, and Jason was going back home after collecting candy. He had gotten quite a lot and was looking forward to sharing it with his big sister- she had the flu and couldn't go herself.

 Suddenly, he heard a whimper that froze his body. It must've been a ghost, he thought. Thalia had told him all about them, including that they preferred to scare people on Halloween. Jason was preparing to run when the whimper became a loud crying. That ghost sounds really sad, Jason thought, maybe he’s just lonely. He was quickly beginning to feel bad for the ghost. He thought about it carefully for a moment, and then started following the crying sound to its source. Jason figured that it wouldn't be right to leave a sad person alone, even if they were a ghost.

 He followed the sound around to the backyard of an old abandoned house. He was frightened, but he didn’t stop, instead looking around constantly while tightening his hands around his candy basket. The place looked like it had come straight out of one of those really bad horror movies. A dead, warped tree projected weird shadows on the ground. The dim light of the full moon made it  possible to see the profile of the decomposing house. The grass was dead, and an ugly owl watched Jason from its perch on one of the twisted branches of the tree.

 Upon finally spotting the small kid curled up under the porch in the fetal position,  Jason stopped in his tracks. It could be trap, thought Jason. Maybe the ghost is just trying to attract kids that would be dumb enough to approach him. On second thought, though, the ghost seems really scared. Given the scenario, Jason wasn’t surprised that the poor thing couldn't keep calm. The crying boy was there all alone, and maybe he had a sister who told him scary stories too.

 The ghost was younger than Jason, with black hair and pale skin. Even though Jason couldn't see the kid's face (it was hidden by his knees), it wasn’t hard to tell that he was trembling. It was a heartbreaking scene, and that was enough to motivate Jason to keep with his original intentions. Taking a deep breath and gathering what little courage he had left, Jason slowly approached the kid, who was too absorbed in his crying to notice.

 “Hey,” Jason started, his tone uncertain, “are you hurt anywhere? Or are you just scared? I mean, are you okay?”

 The kid raised his head and got even paler, for in front of him was a blond werewolf. He didn’t think twice before screaming.

 “WEREWOLF!”

 What a perfect night so far: first he got lost, now he would be killed by a supernatural creature like in one of those stupid horror movies.

 “GHOST!” Jason screamed in turn, before he became mesmerized by the pair of huge dark eyes that were staring up at him.

 He was shaken out of the trance by an annoyed, childish voice.

 “WAIT, WHAT? I’m not even dressed up as a ghost!”

 “Oh, sorry about that! So what are you supposed to look like? I'm Jason, by the way. Nice to meet you!” Jason smiled, and offered his hand to the other boy.

 The boy eyed the outstretched hand distrustfully, analyzing the blond guy with a wary face before looking away with a scoff.

 “I am Nico, and I’m obviously an angel of the Lord.”  Jason kept his smile while retracting the hand that the kid had refused to take, only thinking, this kid is really cute.

 “Of course you are! I’m ashamed I didn’t notice it before, it’s really obvious,” the blond said earnestly, looking the other right into the eyes. “But seriously, are you okay? I could help you, you know.”

 “I am fine and don’t need your help, so just leave me alone,” said the boy, trying to act brave. Despite his efforts, though, it was really hard to believe him, due to his swollen eyes and the snot dripping from his nose.

 “Oh really, I guess I was wrong then,” Jason said halfheartedly and sat beside the other boy, ignoring his request. “ You know, because of all the crying.” He smirked when Nico flushed; he was a really adorable guy, and Jason was surprised with the sudden urge to provoke him.

 “I was not crying! Men don’t cry!” retorted the kid angrily, crossing his arms and pouting, as his eyes dared Jason to contradict him.

 “Sure you weren’t!” smirked the blond. He didn’t usually like to pick on people, but Nico was different- he was really cute when annoyed. “Oh wait, what is that?” Jason asked, seemingly alarmed.

 “What?” Nico demanded. He was looking everywhere but couldn’t find anything.

 “Right here,” said Jason, pointing somewhere near the other’s chest, making the kid fumble over his body frantically.

 “Where? I can’t see anything!” cried the kid as he worriedly looked down at his chest. He was about to start crying again, so Jason took pity on him; he wasn’t a horrible guy, after all.

 “Right here,” Jason answered, before pointing at the other’s sternum and raising his forefinger at once, flicking Nico’s nose gently.

 The kid widened his eyes in surprise, gripping his nose while blushing furiously, and Jason couldn’t hold back his laugh, making the kid’s cheeks even redder.

 “Stop laughing! It was not funny,” retorted Nico angrily, but that only made Jason laugh harder.

 “You only say that because you didn’t see your face,” the blonde said, as his attempts to stop his laughter failed miserably. 

 Nico was about to reply to that, but stopped abruptly.

 “Jason, on your shoulder! Get that thing off!” he cried in terror, but Jason was smarter than that (just because he was blonde it didn’t mean he was dumb).

 “Oh c’mon! You really don’t expect me to fall for that, do you?”

 “I’m serious, Jason! There’s an enormous spider on your shoulder!” Nico panicked, and it was the urgent tone of his voice that made Jason finally look at his own shoulder, where in fact there sat a gigantic, furry, horrendous, black spider.

 Jason thought he was going to faint, but then the spider moved and he remembered how to scream.

 The blonde started to jump and shake and toss his body in awkward positions, trying to drop the spider like it was a monster, and that was Nico’s cue to start laughing at the situation. It was a real laugh: it started with just a shake of his shoulders, but then it got louder and louder and made Jason stop his circus act to look at the boy in front of him dumbfoundedly, which only made Nico laugh harder.

 And it was then, while staring at Nico as he laughed his heart out with his hand on his stomach and his eyes almost tearing up, that Jason could almost swear his heart had just stopped. Suddenly, he was wondering if that was serious, and if he should call a doctor because the spider might’ve bit him; his heart was beating faster than it had ever before that night. Jason didn’t know what that meant, but he thought he should ask Thalia about spider’s venom when he got home, just in case.

 But he wouldn’t bother about it right now, for Nico was laughing and it was a beautiful sight, and knowing that he had made the younger boy laugh like that made Jason want to laugh too, so laugh he did.

 “You finally laughed,” Jason said after they recovered.

 Nico’s expression was peaceful, his cheeks flushed as he gazed up at the starry night sky. Jason’s words made Nico look at him and smile.

 “You’re a dork” he answered fondly, poking Jason’s cheek.

 “But tell me, what were you doing here alone, Nico?” asked Jason.

 He gestured to their surroundings as he spoke with a raised eyebrow; it looked like a haunted house for god’s sake! Nico’s smile dropped, and Jason almost wanted to facepalm, why did he ask that?!

 “I got separated from my sister, Bianca, and now I don’t know how to go back home,” he answered sadly. His voice broke at the end, and he was on the verge of crying again.

 “Hey, it’s okay. No need to be worried.” Jason soothed the boy, taking his hand to assure him. “I’ll help you to find your sister.” Nico had jumped at the sudden contact, but now he squeezed Jason’s hand in his own, blushing. “Let’s go look for her.” Jason got up, tugging Nico by the hand he still held, and the brunette followed him.

 They left the scary house and started walking through the streets in search of Bianca, whom Nico had promptly described for Jason. It was cold, so they walked closely in silence, holding hands with a mute accord to just pretend it wasn’t happening.

 “Hey...” Nico tugged Jason’s hand, calling his attention. “Thank you for helping me. You didn’t have to, you know.” He said it while looking at the ground, staring as if his eyes had been glued to it.

 “Watch out!” Jason swiftly pulled Nico into a hug to prevent him from bumping into another guy walking past in a bad mummy costume.

 Nico turned as red as a tomato, but couldn’t avoid Jason’s eyes.

 “Thank you...again,” he whispered, at which Jason chuckled.

 “Apparently I’m your Superman, what would you do without me?”  he asked, staring at Nico’s lips.

 All of a sudden he wanted to kiss them, like the boys kissed pretty girls on TV, but Nico wasn’t a girl, and it wasn’t TV. People didn’t do that in real life, did they?

 “I… I think I can take care of myself, Superman, thank you very much!” Nico mocked releasing himself from the hug; the remark had woken him up.

 “Of course you can, but I like to take care of you; you’re so cute.” Jason tried to stop the words as they flew out, but it was too late, and shit, you don’t say a boy is cute. Nico would get so annoyed! But before the brunette could react, something caught his attention and he grinned before calling out.

 “Bianca!”

 And just like that, he grabbed Jason’s arm and hastily kissed his cheek.

 “Thank you for helping me find my sister.” Then, realizing what he had done, Nico reddened and looked down. “I… Sor… Bye.” At that, he ran away, leaving a really confused Jason behind.

 Jason thought he could feel things moving around in his stomach; his thoughts turned to how this must be because of the spider earlier, it must have been dangerous, and he would probably die. But a small part of his brain, a very foolish one, thought that he was glad he had at least met Nico before dying.

 It was then that he realized he was probably never going to see Nico again, and his heart fell, which was stupid because he didn’t even know the guy.

 “Wait!” Jason shouted, so the retreating boy could hear him, the words leaving his lips of their own free will. “Can we meet again? I liked hanging out with you!”

 Nico answered him with a grin, a really pretty one, and Jason could see a promise in his eyes.

 “See you next Halloween, Superman!” Jason smiled, he had made a strange new friend in the most improbable scenario, and while he didn’t really know Nico yet, he intended to fix that.

 “See you next year, Casper!”

**Author's Note:**

> This work also posted on tumblr. If you liked it please leave kudos and if you didn't please tell me what I could do to improve, I am willing to. Thank you again, and see you~


End file.
